War of the Worlds: Opening Chapter
Akujin on the Move Muramasa Neikan strode into the central palace in Yāolù and straight into the throne room of Impero Nascosto's esteemed leader and emperor, Akujin. The leader of the empire had his eyes shut, but Muramasa knew he wasn't asleep. He was thinking. Muramasa's eyes narrowed. Akujin was certainly more calculating now than he was during his first attempt to overtake Soul Society. He was no longer rushing in to end things. He had been patient for nearly eighteen years since his first defeat by Raian Getsueikirite. Now his time had come again. "Why do you approach me, Muramasa?" Akujin finally said, still not opening his eyes. "News has come from the Human World. Tiro con L'arco has arrived, however, its Halberd, Celeste Agostino has perished at the hands of Raian Getsueikirite." Muramasa reported. Akujin opened his eyes, revealing a deep hatred that went to the core of his being. He hated Raian. Perhaps more than any other being in the universe, living or dead. However apparent this was in his eyes, though, his gestures revealed a more calm individual. "Pity. Casualties already. Nevertheless, one death won't slow me down. Regia Marina is prepared." Akujin announced, standing to his full height. "I am leaving for Soul Society." This revelation drew a shocked expression from Muramasa, "Already?! What about the Precipice World? Is it not more important to take the Shinigami's escape route away from them before attacking them?" he questioned. "No doubt you question my hastiness, however, I ask you this; What better way is there to demoralize a threat than to strike them at their heart?" Akujin asked coldly. Muramasa looked into the man's blazing eyes. He could tell there would be no way to convince him to reverse his plans. A strike on Soul Society at this stage was risky, but considering they did not yet expect attack, a surprise attack might give the empire the upper hand after all, so Muramasa relented. "Stay here and watch over headquarters." Akujin commanded as he stepped down from where his throne was situated, approaching a large group of troops that had gathered in the room. "Come, we begin our attack now." Blaze of the Shinigami The barracks of the First Division were unusually silent despite the recent news that a lieutenant had been murdered. Furthermore, they had learned from Eighth Division lieutenant, Kujaku Kuchiki, that the Human World was under attack, and that the division's captain, Raian Getsueikirite, had gone to quell the danger. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, stood at attention on a large balcony outside his office which overlooked the entire Seireitei. Flanking him were captains and . "Are your divisions prepared for battle?" the ancient Shinigami asked in his deep baritone voice. "Yes sir." both captains replied in unison. "With Captain Getsueikirite occupied, the Eighth Division won't be mobilizing for Hueco Mundo. Therefore, it is up to the two of you and your soldiers to bring back an accurate report. If Akujin is indeed involved, we have many preparations to make." Yamamoto explained. "Well then, let me save you the trouble of going all the way to Hueco Mundo." a disembodied voice said from the skies above the three captains. Yamamoto's usually closed eyes opened with great surprise. A massive Senkaimon was opening above the skies of Soul Society, revealing Akujin at the head of a large brigade of Shinigami soldiers - some carrying large halberds with flags bearing the enemy insignia on them, while others carried torches alight with large flames, lighting up the night sky. "Akujin..." Yamamoto muttered under his breath. "Greetings, Genryūsai. I'm afraid we did not get to speak much during my tenure as Captain. Allow me to more properly introduce myself." Akujin replied, vanishing from his post and appearing right in front of the Gotei 13's ancient leader. Shinji and Kensei both attempted to draw their swords, but Akujin's reflexes were to quick, and he sent Yamamoto flying through the walls of the First Division's barracks before either captain could ready a proper defense. "Kensei!" Shinji roared, drawing his Zanpakutō. "I know!" Kensei replied, drawing his own sword to aid his comrade. Both were stopped by Shinigami from Akujin's army. "I'm afraid our orders are to prevent you from interfering, captain-san." one of the invaders informed Shinji. Meanwhile, Akujin entered the hole in the building's side wall just as Yamamoto managed to pull his old body from the rubble caused by his impact. As he did, the wood of his cane disintegrated, revealing the Captain-Commander's Zanpakutō, which he drew and pointed at Akujin. "This is where you die, traitor." Yamamoto snarled. Akujin chuckled, "We'll see, old man." Chaos Breaks Out! Yamamoto tosses his rather large captain's haori to the ground and began raising his spiritual pressure, causing the very ground to tremor. Akujin folded his arms as his incredibly long raven-black hair began to blow with the wind pressure of Yamamoto's reiatsu. "Do you dishonor me, whelp, by refusing to draw your sword?" Yamamoto bellowed over the noise of his rising spiritual pressure. Akujin shrugged off the question, "Careful, geezer. With your spiritual pressure at that level, your captains out there might die." he warned. "They know full well the consequences of being near me when I enter combat. I will not hold back!" Yamamoto roared. "Reduce all creation to ash...!" An immense wave of spiritual pressure rushed over the damaged First Division barracks, followed by the release of a massive explosion of intense heat and flames. The ancient Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 was releasing the seal on his Zanpakutō's Shikai. "Ryūjin Jakka, eh?" Akujin commented, looking up as the roof of the barracks was obliterated by the most powerful Zanpakutō in Soul Society. Outside, Shinji and Kensei noticed the immediate danger they were both in, flashing away with Shunpo just as Ryūjin Jakka's flames overcame the area, killing the two enemy Shinigami they had been fighting in the process. Meanwhile, in the battle zone, Akujin had surrounded himself in a large ethereal ribcage, which protected him from Yamamoto's deadly flames. "This must be your Shikai." the ancient Captain noted. Akujin did not blink, his eyes alight with the fire around him; "It is." he replied. "Shinzoku is its name." "You released it without command," Yamamoto continued, staring his enemy down with a ferocious gaze, "Does that mean...?" Akujin grinned and nodded, "That's right... You were away on a mission for the Central 46 when I was captain. Therefore, you have not seen my Shikai or... my Bankai!" Yamamoto gritted his teeth, "So its true... You do have Bankai." he mumbled. "Did you not read the reports of the ones who defeated me, geezer? Of course I have Bankai...though, its a bit different than it was then." Akujin noted. "Here's a hint, whelp. Use that Bankai. Without it, you don't stand a chance." Yamamoto beckoned. "I suppose we'll see about that." Akujin retorted before charging in just as Yamamoto himself did the same. An explosion ripped through the hill the barracks was situated on, creating a blast large enough to be seen from the Tenth Division barracks, where Captain was mobilizing. Into the Fray Tōshirō ran quickly through the streets of the Seireitei, heading directly towards the explosion that had erupted from the Captain-Commander's location. He had assumed that, based on the large number of foreign spiritual pressures that had appeared mere moments ago, the enemy had arrived in Soul Society. Hitsugaya could pick out the spiritual pressures of Captains Hirako and Muguruma, reassuring him that Yamamoto had backup should he need it. Before the young Captain could go any further, however, an enemy appeared in his pathway, blocking him from advancing any closer to his target destination. The man that blocked his path was much taller than himself, with long violet-tinted hair and burning amber-colored eyes. "I don't recognize you from any of the other divisions. Who are you?" Hitsugaya questioned, reaching back with his right hand to grip Hyōrinmaru. "I don't feel like revealing my name to an opponent who is going to die in this battle." the enemy Shinigami replied. "Bastard..." Hitsugaya grumbled as his sheathe dissolved, freeing his Zanpakutō for use. "Ah yes, I remember your face from our dossier. You are Hitsugaya Tōshirō, the Captain of the Tenth Division and the youngest Captain of the current Gotei 13." the man continued. "Impressive resume." Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, but didn't vocally reply. The time for a casual conversation was over. It was clear that this man was with the enemy and that meant he may have had a hand in the death of Mashū. Hitsugaya leaped towards the man, slashing the long katana-like form of Hyōrinmaru down on the man's skull in an attempt to crush it. The man drew his own sword, and in a single fluid movement, blocked Tōshirō's attack. "You are a thousand years too young to raise your sword at me, boy!" the man replied, easily shoving Hitsugaya off of him. "A... a thousand years?!" Hitsugaya stuttered. "So, the Academy really has slacked off these days, eh?" the man sighed, resting his sword on his shoulder and shaking his head in disappointment. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Hirohito Shōwa." At this, Hitsugaya's eyes bulged, "Hirohito... Shōwa?!" "Honestly, only now you remember." the man replied. "The second man to achieve Bankai, alongside the Captain-Commander, and the man feared as the first Kenpachi....?! You are...Hirohito Shōwa?!" End